User talk:SuperTiencha
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ikkitousen Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ryomou Shimei page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 04:31, 10 December 2009 Hi new admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub Now that this wiki has an active admin, would you add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Good luck with the new adminship! :--Sxerks 22:56, March 19, 2010 (UTC) add animangafooter? hi there, do any of the sysops here want to add the animanga footer to their main page? feel free to check out what some of the other sites have done ~~Gin-san (Talk) 08:33, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Title Hi there my name is Andre and I'm a newcommer to the Ikki Tousen wiki(Although this isn't my first time here) but I just wanted to ask if you made this wiki's logo and if so I was wondering if you could tell me if you have done so how did you get it to say Ikki Tousen wiki, I know that the Ikki Tousen part is from the anime but I was just wondering how you added wiki in there. Hope you can get back at me with that soon.--Sonicman0123456789 22:55, September 21, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 Oh ok that's cool but if you do find out how to make a logo similar to that one could you tell me? That'd be great.--Sonicman0123456789 21:56, September 22, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 Hello Admin Hello admin I am King Draco and I need your help. You see I am trying to make this wiki better then it already is by adding information to the Episodes and adding that information to the characters pages, and it was going smoothly but there is just one problem I don't know anything about editing categories or Templates, I don't know anything about that stuff so I was sort of hoping you would help out there and give me a hand by adding all the episodes, that me and dagenious have done. I would also like you to get rid of some pages that are basically duplicates of other pages like Shishi ouin, and Genpou saji same thing really. Well you know I wouldn't want to disturb you if I could handle it myself but I can't because I don't know how to add on to the Categories (sub included) nor the Templates. Get back to me soon if you don't mind. :) User:King draco Rights Do you mind giving me admin rights. User:King draco :Ya sure, here you go. - SuperTiencha (talk) 14:17, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Super, I really do hope you can still remain on this wiki and help me out with the summaries. But I understand if you are too busy. User:King draco Mind giving me bureaucrat rights, since I need them to promote other admins. King draco (talk) 13:07, August 15, 2014 (UTC)